Temporary Insanity
by a girl with a golden back
Summary: The first time I'd ever laid eyes on Logan Mitchell was in the lobby of the Palm Woods, the third day after I moved into the temporary residence for Hollywood's future rich and famous.


The first time I'd ever laid eyes on Logan Mitchell was in the lobby of the Palm Woods, the third day after I moved into the temporary residence for Hollywood's future rich and famous.

I guess you could say I was an aspiring actress, even though I didn't exactly wear that title with pride. Though the weather and the people were beautiful in California, it just wasn't where I wanted to be. I had been perfectly happy with my slower paced, somewhat normal life in South Carolina, but my mom had this vision of me being on the big screen, so she practically uprooted our family and shipped us out to California in hopes of making me this big star.

She'd signed me up for some acting classes back home, and to my surprise, I actually enjoyed them. I'd even snagged a couple local advertisements and a teen pregnancy public service announcement through some of my instructor's connections, but I was in no way anything big. I didn't want to be a movie star; I had no clue what I wanted to do with my life.

Needless to say, I was still a little pissed, so I wasn't exactly adjusting well to this new environment.

The other teenagers at the apartment complex seemed friendly and nice enough, but there was just something in their eyes and their plastered-on smiles that made me second-guess how genuine they truly were. When I first stepped through the glass French doors, I silently swore to myself that I wouldn't go Hollywood. I'd stay true to my roots, no matter how hard that task proved to be.

I'd been sitting in the lobby, casually flipping through a fashion magazine and lusting over clothes I'd never be able to afford while I secretly scoped out my new neighbors. The girls were all incredibly gorgeous. Actually, they were super-model gorgeous, which made sense since they were more than likely aspiring models. I absentmindedly ran a hand through my own chestnut waves as I watched them. With my unmanageable hair and fair skin, I just couldn't compete.

As I glanced back to my article on what colors were considered "in" this season, I couldn't help but notice a movement in my peripheral vision. My gaze shifted towards the decorative shrubbery near the reception desk, and I happened to spot three faces emerge from the faux plant. Three pairs of eyes looked straight at me before quickly ducking back down beneath the plastic leaves. Two of the boys were somewhat familiar, Kendall Knight and James Diamond, both members of a popular boy band around here called Big Time Rush, but the third was a stranger.

Though I thought the whole boy band fad had died in the nineties, from what I gathered of the boys, they seemed really cool. Plus, they had a reputation for throwing amazing parties, which was always a plus in my book.

From what little I knew of him, Kendall seemed to be really easygoing and honest, maybe even attractive if I squinted enough. The way he carried himself was what intrigued me the most, it was as if Hollywood hadn't made its way under his skin yet. He was still real. But Kendall also had an air of self-righteousness in his stare that bothered me.

James was absolutely drop dead gorgeous. With a hot body, dazzling smile, and tousled chestnut surfer locks, he was the type of attractive that no girl could deny, but of course, James knew he looked good. And though that type of confidence turned me on, it came along with narcissism. I'd also heard from some of the other girls that he was a bit of a player, so I wasn't going to go there with him.

I wasn't quite sure what to make of the new guy. He was definitely cute, but in an awkward, less obvious way. I also found it a little odd that I'd never seen him around, considering most of the kids at the Palm Woods had practically shoved themselves in my face this first weekend that I'd been here.

I pretended not to notice as the three reemerged from the bush, glanced back towards me, and began whispering back and forth to one another. It was probably the sketchiest thing I'd ever seen in my seventeen years of life.

A few more hushed words were exchanged between the three, the nameless boy repeatedly slashing his hand against his throat, a frantic deer-in-headlights look in his brown eyes, while Kendall patted him on the shoulder, his eyebrows cocked as he devised some hairbrained sketchy scheme.

It wasn't long before I'd had enough of their stalking, tossing my magazine aside as I rose from the plush orange couch to confront the three guys.

As soon as they saw me approach them, the three immediately ducked back into the shrubs.

"Okay guys," I announced, placing a hand on the curve of my hip. "What's up?"

Kendall was the first to show himself, a sheepish grin adorning his sharp features as locks of golden blonde hair fell into his green eyes. He was sporting a baseball cap with scraps of fake leaves glued to the top as a form of camouflage in the shrubs.

"Hey Kandi, how are **you** doing today? Liking the Palm Woods so far?" he asked, using a question to avoid answering mine.

"Um, I was great until you guys started creeping on me," I laughed nervously, running a hand through my hair once more.

"Yeah, I actually have no explanation for that," he mumbled as his eyes darted around the room.

"I do!" James declared as he arose in a flurry of bronzed skin and shaggy chestnut hair.

The boy was met by my expectant brown-eyed stare.

"Listen, Kandi, don't take this the wrong way," he began, and I detected a break in his confident exterior. "But you're hot, and Logan here, he's loveable and in serious need of a girlfriend, so you two should definitely go out."

I felt my cheeks flush pink, a little flattered by James's round-about compliment. It was that moment that I realized I'd never heard my name and the word "hot" used in the same sentence before, and I wasn't entirely sure of how I should react. Truthfully, I did feel bad for the guy because I'd always been the perpetually single one in my group of friends, so I could definitely relate.

"Uh, first off, thank you," I flashed James a quick smile, "and you guys seem really cool, but I'm sorry, I don't know him." My eyes met Logan's bashfully. "I'm sorry, I don't know you, so I can't exactly go on a date with someone I don't know."

"But you could _get_ to know him," James shot back, a hopeful gleam in his hazel eyes.

"Maybe some other time?" I stammered as I started to turn away. "Bye guys."

I quickly made my way out of the lobby and practically slammed the button on the elevator to take me up to my own floor.

"Wait Kandi!" A voice called out just as the elevator doors began to slide open. I turned to find myself face to face with the awkward boy from the bushes.

"I'm really sorry for what my friends did, and I'm pretty sure it was just as embarrassing for you as it was for me."

"Oh trust me, it was," I laughed, tucking my bangs behind my ear. I had to admit that it was comforting that this boy was just as freaked out by his friends' behavior as I was.

"Anyways, I'm Logan," he said with a dimpled smile as he offered me his hand.

I shook it lightly.

"I'm Kandi, it's nice to actually meet you."

Three days in Hollywood, and I was already finding myself wrapped up in something bigger than myself. There was some comfort in the uncertainty, something refreshing in this new start, and I couldn't wait to see how things worked themselves out.


End file.
